


Widespread gossip

by barakati



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakati/pseuds/barakati
Summary: prompt from tumblr: Clarke being lowkey jealous of Raven when she finds out she and Bellamy slept together or because they're super closeSet after the destroy of ALIE and an AU to what is supposedly happening in season 4 with the nuclear reactors. Gossip is something that has been very scarce during the many months on the ground as there has been so much going on. However after potential threats being diminished as it seems, Harper can't help but tell Clarke what Bellamy had gotten up to with Raven all those months ago, and Clarke is less than happy to hear the news.





	

It had been four months since they had destroyed ALIE and things were finally starting to fall into place. The fear that ALIE had previously put in them had been proved false and their camp was finally beginning to thrive.

The thing is about staying in one place and having no threats, means that people are bored and gossip is the only real activity that everyone can participate in that gives any sort of entertainment. Bearing this in mind, it shouldn't have come to a shock to Clarke that Raven and Bellamy had slept together, Bellamy had slept with lots of girls when the 100 first arrived. However that didn't change the nauseous feeling that came as soon as the words left Harper's mouth.

"Bellamy and Raven?" Clarke asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Harper replied.

"As in Raven and Bellamy, Raven and Bellamy?"

"Yes, Clarke," Harper stated with an eye roll. "He had a life before you, you know."

Clarke looked taken back by that statement.

"Yes of course! I just mean- I just didn't know."

"Well, it's been pretty hectic, and frankly considering a couple months ago we couldn't tell the difference between reality and artificial intelligence, I'd say that it's not surprising something like this was kept out of Clarke Griffins wavelength."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're our leader. Maybe not to the adults, but to us you are. The last thing we wanted was for you to be off track."

"Why would I be off track?"

Harper just smiles and gets up before saying, "think about it. See you around."

Clarke was an intelligent girl so it didn't take her long to catch on to what Harper meant. They didn't want to tell her because they didn't want her to get jealous and for that to affect her judgement. But Clarke had told them all multiple times that her and Bellamy were just friends and she knew if she said it enough that maybe, just maybe, she'd believe it herself.

Clarke had been staring off into space for quite some time, thinking about Bellamy lifting up Ravens shirt, pulling down her pants and kissing her neck. She couldn't believe Raven hadn't told her. She wasn't angry, she just thought that Raven and her were close enough to talk about things like that. Or maybe yet again it was the fact that Raven didn't want to hurt Clarke. It still hurt, regardless. Her daydreaming was interrupted by someone sitting beside her on the log that was placed in front of the roaring fire. People had been coming and going for the hour that she had been sitting there contemplating but she did not look up for a second until she had realised it was Bellamy.

"You don't look very happy," he remarked as he sat down.

"Huh, me?" She asked, knowing full well he was talking to her. He nodded. "Oh no, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff?"

"Like what?"

"Does it matter? Jheez, what is this, 20 questions?" She snapped, standing up and storming off into their tent.

Yes, they share a tent. Which makes it pretty difficult when she's trying to get away from him. Almost immediately after she slumped down on the makeshift bed he followed in after.

"Clarke, what the hell is the matter with you?" He demanded to know, closing the sheet of the tent behind him.

"Nothing. I just want to be alone," She said coldly.

Clarke didn't know where this rage had come from and she knew that it was her envy of Raven that was making her like this. But she also knew that neither of the pair had done anything wrong and it wasn't fair to treat Bellamy like this. Despite these thoughts she was unable to stop herself from treating Bellamy with hostility.

"Well, I don't want to leave you alone when you're like this."

"Well, I don’t want you to be here at all so can you just go?" She said, raising her voice now.

"Whatever, screw this, I'll leave you alone," he said, mirroring some of her anger as he charged out of the tent.

Clarke quickly wiped away the tear that had streamed down her face. She wanted to slap herself for being so horrible to him. She wanted to slap herself for being so damn weak. She wanted to slap herself for being unable to tell him what was bothering her even though he was the only one she ever told about any problems she was dealing with. But this time it was different, she couldn't explain why she was angry without completely opening herself up to his rejection. It was clear Bellamy only saw her as a friend. He was charming and knew how to get the ladies yet had never tried to with Clarke. A monkey would be able to see the truth of disinterest in her theory.

It had been 3 days and Clarke had hardly spoke to Bellamy, which made sleeping in the same bed pretty awkward. She had moved past anger now and was in the stage of pure embarrassment. How was she supposed to go back to Bellamy and act like everything was normal without explaining herself to him? She had just avoided the topic altogether. She had tried to distract herself by helping her mom in the medical tent and even offering her services to other areas of the camp. She just wanted the image of Bellamy's hands gripping Raven's thighs to be wiped from her memory. And she guesses that a part of her wanted those memories to be replaced with Bellamy's hands gripping her own thighs. But it's a long shot considering they haven't said more than, "can you turn the flashlight off?" For the last few days.

Clarke had been up for quite a while, hoping that by the time she went to bed Bellamy would already be asleep. No such luck though as when Clarke entered the tent Bellamy was sitting upright, reading an old book on mythology.

"You done avoiding me for the night?" He asked, looking up for a brief moment before focusing his attention back on the book in front of him.

Clarke said nothing and just slid into bed next to him, facing the opposite direction.

"For God's sake, Clarke! Just tell what I've done and I'll try to fix it," he stated desperately. "Please. You're my best friend-"

"That's the problem! I don't want to be your best friend!" She snapped back, turning so that she was facing him and sitting up.

Bellamy opened his mouth to speak but before he could he was interrupted by a loud sigh from Clarke.

"Harper told me about you and Raven..." She finally explained.

"Oh," is all he said, placing his book down next to him so he could concentrate on the blonde in front of him. "It was a while ago, Clarke. When we first arrived," he explained.

"I know, I know and I don't know why it bothered me so much. I guess I just didn't understand why neither of you told me."

"Because we were both vulnerable and sad. We did it as a way of relieving stress and never went there again. I'm not going to say it was a mistake because it wasn't. I can tell you that it meant nothing to neither me nor Raven, though."

"I mean, she's beautiful why would it mean nothing?"

"Because she's not you," he stated whilst looking down, cautious of her reply.

Clarke opened her mouth multiple times to speak but she was unable to construct words let alone a standard sentence. Was he admitting he had feelings for her? He obviously is, right? But what if he isn't? Clarke ran through the different meanings of the past sentence in her head and contemplated what her next move would be.

"You said you didn't want to be best friends... What did you mean?" Bellamy interrupted the comfortable silence.

"I... I don't want to be your friend... At least not just your friend."

Bellamy looked her in the eyes and then at her lips and then at her eyes again before leaning in and closing the space between them. Almost immediately she wrapped her hands through his hair and kissed back hungrily. She felt the warmth of his hands as she let them ride up her shirt to the hemline of her bra. She placed one leg over him so that she was now sitting on top of him, hands grabbing at different parts of his hair whilst he gripped her legs tightly, pulling her up against him.

And the rest was just how she imagined.


End file.
